incantrefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Rules, Arcane
Introduction Incantre operates under a set of magic rules created to ensure a consistent role play experience for all of its players. These detailed rules are a supplement to, not a replacement for, the overall Rules for Incantre. They are both to clarify how to role play magic as well as to give additional depth to the use of magic within Incantre. If at any time you have questions about any of Incantre's rules, our Staff is available to help. Magic Within Incantre Magic within Incantre exists in two main forms: Arcane and Divine. Arcane magic is defined as naturally occurring energies able to be harnessed by either learned and/or innate talents, with the users often referred to as being gifted. Divine magic is defined as energies granted to a devoted follower of a governing deity or deities and their causes. No other forms of magic are recognized or permitted within Incantre. We do not currently recognize Psionics (mental powers not linked to magic of either an arcane or divine basis). Effects on Casters The casting of either form of magical energies available to the user places a drain on the caster relative to the strength of the spell being cast. A caster may only continue to cast spells so long as they have energies remaining available to them; how much magical energy a character has available to them should be covered in your character sheet (i.e., spells per day or uses per day for particular spells/abilities). Casting Time When casting a spell in role play, it should take at minimum one post to cast a single, simple spell. More complex spells and spells which cause damage should take at minimum two posts to cast and to take effect. Exceptionally complex spells should take three or more posts including preparation; this would include the creation of potions or enchantments (see below for more about this). Channelling Any form of spell which must be maintained (channeled) will continuously drain these energies until the spell is released or broken, or until these energies are depleted. While channeling a spell, a character may cast a second spell which would not require channeling to maintain so long as either the channeled spell or the second spell is very minor in strength. Any additional disruptions to the character's concentration or impacts upon the character will break or interrupt both spells. Recovery After Casting After casting, a character must rest in order to recover their spent energies. They can only pull so much energy through their bodies to be manifested as spells before they grow too weak to cast further. Typically there is a minimum need for eight real-world hours of rest in order for powers to be recharge fully, whether they were used in minor increments or fully; overexertion may require longer periods of rest and may induce physical or mental injury as well. Extreme cases have been known to burn the abilities out of some casters. Memorization of Spells Some caster types such as mages must also devote time to re-memorize the spells they wish to have available for use; however, this allows them a full spell book to choose from. Other caster types only have a limited range of available abilities. Arcane Magic Use Arcane casters pull their energy from where it exists in the world around them, including within their own beings. There are many things which may impact how much magic a caster can use, including race, age, level of study, and experience, as well as potentially the use of items to aid in casting (wands, staves, etc.) Schools of Arcane Magic Arcane magical spells are often divided into groupings commonly known as schools. These schools of magic focus on particular forms of manipulation of arcane energies, and specialized casters will often focus their studies on a single school in order to obtain a greater level of mastery. As Incantre is a free-form role play sim, no casters are required to dedicate themselves in this manner unless they choose to do so. However, should your character pursue arcane studies which result in increased abilities, this should be role played out and an updated character sheet submitted for review. Suggested Schools Divine Magic Use In order to cast or channel divine magic, a character must be devoted to a deity or deities. A set pantheon of deities collectively known as the Urathear are the only recognized or permitted gods and goddesses within Incantre. While this may be a change from other role play sims you have visited, the Urathear were developed to encompass the most common and familiar themes of deities from both historical myth and fiction so that you may easily adapt your character or concept to fit within our world. The Urathear are a key piece to our history and structure, as is the importance of a consistent set of beliefs for the characters who populate Incantre. Should a divine caster break their bond with their chosen diety(s), they will lose their ability to use the spells they were granted for their devotion. A renewal of faith in the same or a new deity may be sought to regain these abilities but it may take time; this should be role played out and an updated character sheet submitted. Spheres of Divine Magic Divine spells are often grouped together much as arcane spells; instead of being called schools, they are referred to as spheres or domains. They often also relate to a particular deity, but are not necessarily exclusive to only one of the Urathear. Suggested Spheres Spells & Spell Lists A result of Incantre's free form role play is that there are no set spell lists within our world. You are encouraged to use your imagination to its fullest when creating your character's spell lists and when utilizing spells and magic, while staying within the approved limits of your character and the rules and guidelines set forth within the sim in regards to magic. You are highly encouraged to create your own spell list for your character, in order to ensure consistency in what spells your character can cast and how often, and to keep track of what new spells you may learn over time. Spell Components Spells require different components when being cast, whether arcane or divine. These include verbal (or audible, as some are cast with music such as by a bard), somatic (motion, or gestures), and material (items or ingredients, which usually are in some way related to the desired result of the spell being cast; they are usually destroyed in casting). The complexity of these components varies with the spell, and not all spells require all three. Some casters become so skilled with specific spells they may cut some components out or simplify the requirements; a very few can cast with a thought. Supplemental Abilities If your character has been approved for complex spells or magic use, they may also utilize reasonable supplemental abilities related to the approved abilities. These supplemental abilities are of a very weak strength, and should be of limited use. Examples include casters of fireballs being able to summon a small flame with which to light a candle, or a healer of serious wounds being able to cure a common cold. Limitations on Abilities No spells may be of biblical or sim-altering proportions. Any spells cast may only impact your character, the immediate vicinity surrounding your character, and/or a specific target or targets. Spells cannot be utilized to summon creatures of immense power (dragons, fiends, celestials, elementals) without advanced approval. You cannot force the effects of any spell upon another player's character or upon the sim. Players as Spell Targets Control over another player's character in any way always requires OOC consent. The spell must be maintained by the caster (channeled), meaning only minor spells can be cast while control is held. This dividing of the caster's attention increases an unwilling target's chances of being able to break free of the spell's effects. Players who are the target of a spell are always given the option to have their character resist the effects in part or all together. However, players found to be abusing this right and never suffering from or being impacted by the actions of others may be reprimanded as seen fit by any owner, admin, or mod. This is considered a form of god moding and is not permitted. Shape Shifting Unlike an illusionary change to a character's appearance, which must be channeled to be maintained, shape shifting or transmutation is an actual physical alteration of a character's attributes and appearance. Shape shifting is permitted as an innate ability for some races so long as the player has this ability listed on their submitted character sheet and the ability is approved. Examples of this include merfolk whose tails become legs when dry, or lycans who may shift between their bestial and humanoid forms. Learned shape shifting may also be approved for some characters, but again this must be listed as an ability on a character sheet and approved for role play. Shifted forms must still adhere to the sim's general rules regarding appearance. Enchanted Items Magic is a vital piece of Incantre's make-up, and some enchanted or otherwise magically imbued items do exist within our world. These items may include but are not limited to: weapons, garments, armor, trinkets, scrolls, potions, elixirs, and oils. In order to ensure the setting is kept at a playable balance, any magical items you wish for your character to have, or the ability to create said items, must be included on the submitted character sheet for approval. Later acquired or created items (or training to create items) must also be submitted for approval prior to use; a full description of the intended/desired item, its benefits and their durations, as well as how it was obtained should be included with this information. Creation of Enchanted Items If the item is being created, the form of enchantment being placed will have a drain on the caster proportionately equal to a minimum of four times the drain on the caster as the base spell alone. The creation of an enchanted item requires the process be role played out and involve at a minimum the caster and the intended recipient of the item. Enchanted item creation requires verbal, somatic, and high quality material components; all components except the created item are destroyed in the process, making enchantment a very expensive process. HUDs As is stated in the main Rules for Incantre, all spells should be cast via role play actions. Spell HUDs may only be used for visual effects within a limited area around the caster/target. No large scale effects should be used within the sim, with the exception of pre-approved conditions by owners, admins or moderators. If you are found to be using a spell HUD in a manner that causes excessive lag, may be construed as griefing or carries to large portions of the sim, you may be warned or banned at the discretion of the sim's owners, admins or moderators. Category:Rules Category:Magic